


LambliffBigBang art ~ Backstage

by qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has to get a job when his relationship ends.He is told about a job at the performing arts college.He goes for interview and gets the job.His Head of Department is Adam.Things are going well until Tommy's ex arrives back on the scene and decides that she will do anything to get Tommy back.What ensues is violence and angst, but will their love pull them through the turmoil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	LambliffBigBang art ~ Backstage

This is the art I've created for the fic **Backstage** written by [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=iantosdreamer46)[**iantosdreamer46**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=iantosdreamer46) for the [](http://lambliffbigbang.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lambliffbigbang**](http://lambliffbigbang.dreamwidth.org/) on LJ and DW.

 **Summary:** Tommy has to get a job when his relationship ends.He is told about a job at the performing arts college.He goes for interview and gets the job.His Head of Department is Adam.Things are going well until Tommy's ex arrives back on the scene and decides that she will do anything to get Tommy back.What ensues is violence and angst, but will their love pull them through the turmoil?

Yeah, will it? If you wanna know you should go and read it right NOW! Erm, IF you don't mind the porn, that is. ;-)  
And don't forget to leave some love for the author! This is her first AL/TJR fic and she's a bit nervous *huggles [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=iantosdreamer46)[**iantosdreamer46**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=iantosdreamer46)* <3333

[Fic Master Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1129555)

So this is what I made...

Fic banner:  


 **Disclaimer:** The fic banner/divider art and are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine! I only "borrowed" them.

  
01  


02  


03  


04  
  


Hope you like it.

♥


End file.
